


Pegasus

by flintwoodandco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Healing, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Second Chances, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwoodandco/pseuds/flintwoodandco
Summary: Oliver visits Hogwarts after the war





	Pegasus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slyther_ing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_ing/gifts).



> HIP BATH FRIEND

Oliver can’t remember how he got talked into going back to Hogwarts.

 _To catch up_ is what his mind supplies him with but he hadn’t wanted to go. He hasn’t been back since the final battle and it’s all too real.

Neverending nightmares, guilt, fear, he knows it’ll never truly leave him. He stares up at the doors of the castle, trying to control his breathing. Even though he shouldn’t, Oliver looks back out at the courtyard and he can still count how many steps he took while carrying Colin’s body. He had been strong, steadfast at the time and he feels his breath sharpen.

Unable to take any more, Oliver sprints off to get away from the castle as his emotions tear at his chest. Memories course through his mind one after the other and he feels helpless, unable to stop them. Oliver doesn’t focus on where he’s running, only coming to a stop when he feels his chest about to burst. 

Collapsing to his knees, Oliver watches as his vision blurs, tears streaming down his face. Too many people were lost that night and it’s times like these Oliver wishes he could have done more. If only it had been him and not the students. Not Colin. Not Fred. 

Oliver lets his sobs fill the air around him, his fingers curling into the dirt. His heart is breaking all over again and he can’t stop the pain. 

As his cries wrack his body, something nudges Oliver and he whips his head up at the sudden intrusion. Two black eyes stare back at him and Oliver yelps, trying to scramble away, only to end up with his back on the ground. Above him looms strange, dark creatures that seem almost out of a nightmare, pacing around as they tilt their heads towards him. Oliver freezes, unsure of what to do as the creatures stare him down, their breaths like chill air on his skin. 

When one sniffs at his hand, Oliver jerks away and jumps to his feet, trying to gauge these creatures. They seem interested in Oliver’s next move, opening their wings occasionally as if they want him to do something. 

The creatures look as if they’re made out of leather and Oliver’s curiosity takes over as he reaches out to pet one on the head with a shaky hand. The creature nods, meeting Oliver halfway, its skin cool to the touch. Oliver swallows as his fingers trace along the creature’s head, still trying to ignore the black eyes. They’re unsettling and Oliver thinks that if he looks into them again, he’ll see death itself staring back.

“I see you’ve found the thestrals.”

Oliver jumps at the voice, spinning around to see Marcus standing near another thestral, his hand on its back. 

“Thestrals?” Oliver asks, his voice a little hoarse from his crying. 

“Did you never think to ask what pulled the school carriages?” Marcus raised an eyebrow and then softened a bit at Oliver’s confused expression. “They’re invisible unless you’ve seen death.”

The words stab Oliver in the heart and he wants to cry all over again. He almost curses the thestrals’ existence until one comes up alongside of him, pressing into Oliver’s side. 

“So, you’ve…” Oliver tests. “You’ve seen them since we were kids, haven’t you?”

Marcus nods once and Oliver reaches out to him with desperation. When Marcus crashes into his arms, Oliver doesn’t hold back, letting the tears fall. He hears Marcus let out a shaky breath and he hugs him even tighter with a need to never let go. 

They pull back only a little to look at each other through their tear-filled eyes, raw emotion controlling their actions as they kiss. Oliver breaks the embrace as a sob tears itself out of his throat and Marcus’ hands cup his face. 

“I miss them so much,” Oliver chokes out. “Even the ones I hardly knew.” 

“I know.” Marcus touches their foreheads together, but neither stop their tears. 

They remain still as the weight of memories press down on them, only taking in small touches to know that the other one isn’t a dream. Oliver traces his fingers along the back of Marcus’ hand and feels his strength come back just a little when Marcus presses soft kisses on the corner of his mouth.

It isn’t until the thestrals pace around that Oliver wipes his face with his sleeve, sniffing just a bit as Marcus watches him. 

“We’re going to be okay, aren’t we?” he asks tentatively as Marcus brushes away his own tears.

“Yes.” Marcus says it with such absolution, Oliver believes it as the truth and takes Marcus’ hand.

With a sigh, Oliver looks down at the path and feels a small weight lift from his shoulders “I think I’m ready to see everyone.” 

Marcus responds with squeezing his hand as they set down back towards the castle, the fall wind the only sound passing between them. 

“Can we come back and visit them? The thestrals, I mean.” Oliver glances at Marcus, admiring how he looks in the light of the setting sun.

With a smile, Marcus drops their hands to tug Oliver closer to him. “Of course.” 

Looking back at the castle, Oliver doesn’t see his past glaring at him. Instead, it seems to hold a promise that there will always be somewhere to come back to. A place for memories, renewal, and the feeling that he’ll never be truly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> GO GO GO FOLLOW [MXRCUSFLINT ON TUMBLR](http://mxrcusflint.tumblr.com) IF YOU'RE NOT ALREADY DOING SO
> 
> [mi blog](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


End file.
